


Oh My Stars

by propertyofpoeandbucky



Series: Poe Dameron Oneshots [110]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:29:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29625675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/propertyofpoeandbucky/pseuds/propertyofpoeandbucky
Summary: As requested by anonymous:  Heya Honey! Please could you do a Poe Dameron x Reader where Poe finds out his girlfriend is force sensitive? I love your fics btw! 🧡🧡 x
Relationships: Poe Dameron & Reader, Poe Dameron & You, Poe Dameron/Reader, Poe Dameron/You
Series: Poe Dameron Oneshots [110]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2115642
Kudos: 1





	Oh My Stars

Get off me!” Poe cried as two Stormtroopers came at him from both sides, kicking his blaster out of his hand, and grabbing him. 

“Poe!” you stepped towards him but then a Trooper grabbed you, slapping on a pair of stun cuffs onto your wrists. You kicked the bucket head back and went to help your man, but another pair of arms grabbed, “For kriff’s-Poe!” you watched as your love tried to fight against the the Troopers’ hold on him. 

Your arms shot out, a deep rooted fear surging within you as one kicked him down onto his knees and the other pointed a blaster to the back of his head, “NO!” you cried out. The world seemed to slow down for you at that moment. As you cried out, some…force knocked back the two Troopers. You watched, like in slow motion, as they flew back yards away from Poe. 

Poe’s eyes widened towards you, “Holy bantha-”

“Hey!” A Trooper grabbed at your arms and you used the same fear to push him away, forcing him to fly into the wall of a building. 

You looked down at your hands and they were tingling. Did you-Are you really…?

Poe scrambled over to you, grabbing the keys to take the cuffs off you. When he did, you threw them as far away from you as possible.

“Poe, I-what-I don’t even-”

“Yeah, me either, babe, but we gotta get outta here. C’mon!” he took your hand in his and you both ran like hell to the direction of your hidden ship.

_____________________

During the debrief, Poe did all the talking. You were too in shock about what you had found out about yourself. You’re…force sensitive?

“Y/N?” you looked up from your hands, your eyes meeting with General Organa’s.

“Hm?”

“You’re concerned about something.” it wasn’t a question, rather a statement.

You nodded, “Well, uh, Poe told you we got away, but…he didn’t say how.” you looked down at your hands again.

Leia leaned forward onto her desk, “You have the power of the Force in you, Y/N.”

Your head shot up, “You know?!” you and Poe exclaimed in unison.

Leia nodded, “I can feel it within you. It’s not strong, but it’s there. It probably came out because you were fearful of your life, of Poe’s life. The Force works in mysterious ways.”

Poe pointed to her, “Can you teach her? Help her control it or get familiar with it?”

Leia chuckled, “Oh no. I don’t know much about the Force surprisingly. I have it too, but not as strong as Luke’s or Ben’s or Rey’s. Yours seems stronger than mine though, Y/N. I suggest you speak with Rey. Maybe she can pass on any of my brother’s wisdom to you.”

You simply nodded, “Alright. Thank you, General.” with that you were dismissed and you and Poe waltzed out of her office.

Poe’s arm wrapped around your shoulders, he fashioned a proud smirk on his face, “My girl’s a Jedi! Whaddaya know!”

You rolled your eyes at him, “I’m no Jedi, Poe. Just force sensitive.”

“So a jedi.” he chuckled when you playfully pushed him away, “Alright. I’m sorry, but hey, I think it’d be cool for you to talk to Rey. Ya know, learn those mind tricks and whatnot.”

You shrugged, “I guess. Hey, that means I can trick you into giving me all your rations and letting me hog up the bed.”

He feigned offence, “How rude!” he then giggled an wrapped his arm around you again. Finding out you’re Force sensitive is a bit jarring, but you’re just happy you have Poe to help you get used to it.


End file.
